Darker Dreams
by CazzaCat
Summary: Gundam WingShadow Hearts Cross over! Yes i know strange yet good! Please Read and Review... If you dont know what Gundam Wing is, where have you been hiding?


**Darker Dreams**

* * *

_An: I do not own Quatre or the characters from Shadow Hearts. I wish I did but I don't. Thanks for hurting my feelings, now if you don't mind I'm going to go and sulk in the corner!_

* * *

**Cazza and Rene**: Hey all. 

**Quatre**: Um Hello, Where are my friends?

**Rene**: Not here! Gonna cry?

**Quatre:** (Stares at her) No, are you?

**Rene:** Got a problem with crying?

**Quatre:** No you were the one that said something first.

**Cazza:** enough you two! (Sits down and opens up book.) Have I got a winner!

**Quatre:** You have one of my sisters?

**Cazza and Rene:** (look at each other and start laughing)

**Quatre:** Please tell me you don't have one of my sisters. (Dead Serious expression)

**Cazza:** No I meant that I have a winner of a story, not one of your sisters. And to answer any other questions you have, no you will not die, get possessed or be gay.

**Quatre:** Thank you! (Kisses Cazza on the lips and bolts out the door yelling 'Freedom!')

**Cazza:** I think we should start with out him…….

**Rene:** (blinks) You know you liked it!

* * *

The old man coughed, the cigar twisted in his fingers the most likely cause of it. From it coiled the thick smoke, filling the room with a silvery haze. His face was unshaven and he looked as if he hadn't slept in days. His clothes were crumpled and sweaty. He leaned back in his chair and stared across at the boy in his office. The boy stared back at him just as intensely. 'Do you know why you're here, Quatre?' The man asked again coughing. 

'I have no idea, sir.' Quatre answered looking at the ground. _'But I bet it has something to do with my curse.'_ He thought sullenly.

'I have it on good authority that you are very good at finding people and bringing them back. That you're gift is somewhat sharper than others.'

Quatre stood up. 'My _gift_ should not be toyed with. Besides, I only find people that want to be found, people that want to come home.' He stood up.

'Have you ever heard of the Countess Ealene Louisa Zelle?' The man whispered. 'She was my wife, and she bore me four children. One son, three daughters. My oldest, Ethan died two years ago, a tragic accident. It drove his mother almost insane. My two oldest girls Margarete and Irene couldn't stand it and left for the America's about three months apart. But my youngest jewel, Cassandra stayed with her mother until she drew her last breath. Ealene had become ill and sadly died not too long ago. That is why I have called you here. Cassandra is missing and I worry for her safety.'

Quatre looked at him. 'Maybe she has her reasons.'

'I don't doubt that, but she is so delicate and I have many enemies. If I were to lose her too, my life would crumble also. Please find her and bring her home.'

Quatre closed his eyes, the old man wasn't telling him something, but there seemed an air of danger around him. 'All right, but what if she doesn't want to come home?'

'Do whatever is necessary. Help her, just please bring her back home. An old mans last wish.' He tossed him a small silver bracelet, with a single charm. A dainty little butterfly, encrusted with two little blue sapphires. As soon as it twisted on his palm he felt the tingling sensation of his curse begging to come through and show him what it had found. He suppressed it rather difficultly.

The man that sat behind the desk, the lord of London's Trafalgar Square, had seen it in his eyes. 'Already? Fascinating, it took the other Seeker nearly forty minutes for so much as a hint of a destination. I wonder why you are so apt at this.'

Quatre stood up and wrapped the bracelet in a cloth. 'I have no idea, sir, but this is a _gift_ I am willing to give away.' He answered coolly. 'Good bye.'

* * *

He strode out of the room feeling really insulted, as if the man had proposed a race against the two seekers. And what in the hell had he meant about him being so apt at his curse? He walked to the end of the street and rested against the wall, suddenly over come with the pain of the voice. 

'_Listen carefully, protect her, she will need you by her side when the final judgment comes…' _The voiced seemed to burn his skull inside out. It took everything inside him to stop from crying out. He reached for the bracelet and let it lay on his palm. He closed his eyes for a moment and tightly closed his fist around it. It was blurry, but he could just make out a small blonde young woman standing in line for a ticket. 'Damn that could be any where.'

He focused his gift to let the sounds of that area fill his mind. A huge train whistle blew and crowds of people milling. Suddenly his mind reverted back to the girl.

'Two tickets to Zurich please.'

His head spun, the after sickness was almost unbearable. He thought that he would vomit, but after a few moments he stood up straight again and called a taxi.

'Where to?' The man said.

'The London City Train Station, please. As fast as you can.' Quatre answered. 'I cant afford to miss a train.'

'Right sir.' The cabbie said and put his foot down.

* * *

**That's my first Chappie! As you can probably tell I'm totally obsessed with Quatre. Considering I've had this written for the last two years and am only now posting it... Sad i know! N e ways reviews would be nice and if you could spare the time it would be greatly appriciated! **

**>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
This button **


End file.
